culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Cooke
Samuel Cook2 (January 22, 1931 – December 11, 1964),2 known professionally as Sam Cooke, was an American singer, songwriter, and entrepreneur. Influential as both a singer and composer,3 he is commonly known as the King of Soul for his distinctive vocals and importance within popular music. His pioneering contributions to soul music contributed to the rise of Aretha Franklin, Bobby Womack, Al Green, Curtis Mayfield, Stevie Wonder, Marvin Gaye, and Billy Preston, and popularized the likes of Otis Redding and James Brown.456 AllMusic biographer Bruce Eder wrote that Cooke was "the inventor of soul music", and possessed "an incredible natural singing voice and a smooth, effortless delivery that has never been surpassed".7 Cooke had 30 U.S. top 40 hits between 1957 and 1964, plus three more posthumously. Major hits like "You Send Me", "A Change Is Gonna Come", "Cupid", "Chain Gang", "Wonderful World", and "Twistin' the Night Away" are some of his most popular songs. Cooke was also among the first modern black performers and composers to attend to the business side of his musical career. He founded both a record label and a publishing company as an extension of his careers as a singer and composer. He also took an active part in the Civil Rights Movement.8 On December 11, 1964, at the age of 33, Cooke was shot and killed by Bertha Franklin, the manager of the Hacienda Motel in Los Angeles, California. After an inquest, the courts ruled Cooke's death to be a justifiable homicide. Since that time, the circumstances of his death have been called into question by Cooke's family. Contents 1 Early life and career 1.1 Crossover pop success 2 Death 2.1 Aftermath 3 Personal life 4 Posthumous honors 5 Discography 6 Further reading 7 Notes 8 References 9 External links Early life and career Main article: The Soul Stirrers Cooke was born Samuel Cook in Clarksdale, Mississippi, in 1931.9 In 1957 he added an "e" at the end of his name; the reason for the change is disputed.10 He was the fifth of eight children of the Rev. Charles Cook, a minister in the Church of Christ (Holiness), and his wife, Annie Mae. One of his younger brothers, L.C. (b. 1932), later became a member of the doo-wop band Johnny Keyes and the Magnificents.11 The family moved to Chicago in 1933.12 Cooke attended Doolittle Elementary13 and Wendell Phillips Academy High School14 in Chicago, the same school that Nat "King" Cole had attended a few years earlier. Sam Cooke began his career with his siblings in a group called the Singing Children when he was six years old.15 He first became known as lead singer with the Highway QC's when he was a teenager, having joined the group at the age of 14.16 During this time, Cooke befriended fellow gospel singer and neighbor Lou Rawls, who sang in a rival gospel group.17 In 1950, Cooke replaced gospel tenor R. H. Harris as lead singer of the gospel group the Soul Stirrers, founded by Harris, who had signed with Specialty Records on behalf of the group.18 Their first recording under Cooke's leadership was the song "Jesus Gave Me Water" in 1951. They also recorded the gospel songs "Peace in the Valley", "How Far Am I from Canaan?", "Jesus Paid the Debt" and "One More River", among many others, some of which he wrote.1 Cooke was often credited for bringing gospel music to the attention of a younger crowd of listeners, mainly girls who would rush to the stage when the Soul Stirrers hit the stage just to get a glimpse of Cooke.19 Crossover pop success Cooke in Billboard magazine His first pop/soul single was "Lovable" (1956), a remake of the gospel song "Wonderful". It was released under the alias "Dale Cook"20 in order not to alienate his gospel fan base; there was a considerable stigma against gospel singers performing secular music. However, it fooled no one21—Cooke's unique and distinctive vocals were easily recognized. Art Rupe, head of Specialty Records, the label of the Soul Stirrers, gave his blessing for Cooke to record secular music under his real name, but he was unhappy about the type of music Cooke and producer Bumps Blackwell were making. Rupe expected Cooke's secular music to be similar to that of another Specialty Records artist, Little Richard. When Rupe walked in on a recording session and heard Cooke covering Gershwin, he was quite upset. After an argument between Rupe and Blackwell, Cooke and Blackwell left the label.22 In 1957, Cooke appeared on ABC's The Guy Mitchell Show. That same year, he signed with Keen Records. His first release, "You Send Me",12023 spent six weeks at No. 1 on the Billboard R&B chart. The song also had mainstream success, spending three weeks at No. 1 on the Billboard pop chart.24 In 1961, Cooke started his own record label, SAR Records, with J.W. Alexander and his manager, Roy Crain.25 The label soon included the Simms Twins, the Valentinos (who were Bobby Womack and his brothers), Bobby Womack and Johnnie Taylor. Cooke then created a publishing imprint and management firm named Kags26 before leaving Keen to sign with RCA Victor.27 One of his first RCA singles was "Chain Gang", which reached No. 2 on the Billboard pop chart.28 It was followed by more hits, including "Sad Mood",29 "Cupid",30 "Bring it on Home to Me" (with Lou Rawls on backing vocals),31 "Another Saturday Night",32 and "Twistin' the Night Away".33 Like most R&B artists of his time, Cooke focused on singles; in all, he had 29 top 40 hits on the pop charts and more on the R&B charts. He was a prolific songwriter and wrote most of the songs he recorded. He also had a hand in overseeing some of the song arrangements. In spite of releasing mostly singles, he released a well-received blues-inflected LP in 1963, Night Beat, and his most critically acclaimed studio album, Ain't That Good News, which featured five singles, in 1964.needed In 1963 Cooke signed a five-year contract for Allen Klein to manage Kags Music and SAR Records and made him his manager. Klein negotiated a five-year deal (three years plus two option years) with RCA in which a holding company, Tracey, Ltd., named after Cooke's daughter, owned by Klein and managed by J. W. Alexander, would produce and own Cooke's recordings. RCA would get exclusive distribution rights in exchange for 6 percent royalty payments and payments for the recording sessions. For tax reasons, Cooke would receive preferred stock in Tracey instead of an initial cash advance of $100,000. Cooke would receive cash advances of $100,000 for the next two years, followed by an additional $75,000 for each of the two option years if the deal went to term.34 Death Cooke died at the age of 33 on December 11, 1964, at the Hacienda Motel, at 9137 South Figueroa Street, in Los Angeles, California. Answering separate reports of a shooting and of a kidnapping at the motel, police found Cooke's body, clad only in a sports jacket and shoes but no shirt, pants or underwear. He had sustained a gunshot wound to the chest, which was later determined to have pierced his heart.35 The motel's manager, Bertha Franklin, said she had shot Cooke in self-defense after he broke into her office residence and attacked her. Her account was immediately questioned and disputed by acquaintances.3637 The official police record states that Franklin fatally shot Cooke, who had checked in earlier that evening.38 Franklin claimed that Cooke had broken into the manager's office-apartment in a rage, wearing nothing but a shoe and a sports coat, demanding to know the whereabouts of a woman who had accompanied him to the hotel. Franklin said the woman was not in the office and that she told Cooke this, but the enraged Cooke did not believe her and violently grabbed her, demanding again to know the woman's whereabouts. According to Franklin, she grappled with Cooke, the two of them fell to the floor, and she then got up and ran to retrieve her gun. She said she then fired at Cooke in self-defense because she feared for her life. Cooke was struck once in the torso. According to Franklin, he exclaimed, "Lady, you shot me", before mounting a last charge at her. She said she beat him over his head with a broomstick before he finally fell, mortally wounded by the gunshot.39 The motel's owner, Evelyn Carr,2 claimed that she had been on the telephone with Franklin at the time of the incident. Carr claimed to have overheard Cooke's intrusion and the ensuing conflict and gunshot. She called the police to request that officers go to the motel, telling them she believed a shooting had occurred.40 A coroner's inquest was convened to investigate the incident. The woman who had accompanied Cooke to the motel was identified as Elisa Boyer, who had also called the police that night shortly before Carr had. Boyer had called from a telephone booth near the motel, telling them she had just escaped being kidnapped.41 Boyer told the police that she had first met Cooke earlier that night and had spent the evening in his company. She claimed that after they left a local nightclub together, she had repeatedly requested that he take her home, but he instead took her against her will to the Hacienda Motel. She claimed that once in one of the motel's rooms, Cooke physically forced her onto the bed, and that she was certain he was going to rape her. According to Boyer, when Cooke stepped into the bathroom for a moment, she quickly grabbed her clothes and ran from the room. She claimed that in her haste, she had also scooped up most of Cooke's clothing by mistake. She said she ran first to the manager's office and knocked on the door seeking help. However, she said that the manager took too long in responding, so, fearing Cooke would soon be coming after her, she fled from the motel before the manager ever opened the door. She said she then put her clothing back on, hid Cooke's clothing, went to a telephone booth, and called police.42 Boyer's story is the only account of what happened between her and Cooke that night; however, her story has long been called into question. Inconsistencies between her version of events and details reported by other witnesses, as well as circumstantial evidence,34344 suggest that Boyer may have gone willingly to the motel with Cooke, then slipped out of the room with his clothing in order to rob him, rather than to escape an attempted rape.4538 However, questions about Boyer's role were beyond the scope of the inquest, the purpose of which was only to establish the circumstances of Franklin's role in the shooting. Boyer's leaving the motel room with almost all of Cooke's clothing, and the fact that tests showed Cooke was inebriated at the time, provided a plausible explanation to the inquest jurors for Cooke's bizarre behavior and state of dress. In addition, because Carr's testimony corroborated Franklin's version of events, and because both Boyer and Franklin later passed lie detector tests,4647 the coroner's jury ultimately accepted Franklin's explanation and returned a verdict of justifiable homicide.21 With that verdict, authorities officially closed the case on Cooke's death.48 Some of Cooke's family and supporters, however, have rejected Boyer's version of events, as well as those given by Franklin and Carr. They believe that there was a conspiracy to murder Cooke and that the murder took place in some manner entirely different from the three official accounts.49505152535455 Singer Etta James viewed Cooke's body before his funeral and questioned the accuracy of the official version of events. She wrote that the injuries she observed were well beyond the official account of Cooke having fought Franklin alone. James wrote that Cooke was so badly beaten that his head was nearly separated from his shoulders, his hands were broken and crushed, and his nose mangled.56 Some people speculated that Cooke's manager, Allen Klein, might have had a role in his death. Klein owned Tracey, Ltd., which ultimately owned all rights to Cooke's recordings.57 Aftermath Grave of Sam Cooke, in the Garden of Honor, Forest Lawn Glendale The first funeral service for Cooke was held on December 18, 1964, at A. R. Leak Funeral Home in Chicago; 200,000 fans lined up for more than four city blocks to view his body.5859 Afterward, his body was flown back to Los Angeles for a second service, at the Mount Sinai Baptist Church on December 19,60 which included a much-heralded performance of "The Angels Keep Watching Over Me" by Ray Charles, who stood in for grief-stricken Bessie Griffin. Cooke was interred in the Garden of Honor, Lot 5728, Space 1, at Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery in Glendale, California.5861 Two singles and an album were released in the month after his death. One of the singles, "Shake", reached the top ten of both the pop and R&B charts. The B-side, "A Change Is Gonna Come", is considered a classic of civil rights–era protest music.62 It was a top 40 pop hit and a top ten R&B hit. The album, also titled Shake, reached the number one spot for R&B albums. After Cooke's death, his widow, Barbara, married Bobby Womack. Cooke's daughter, Linda, later married Womack's brother, Cecil.25 Bertha Franklin said she received numerous death threats after shooting Cooke. She left her position at the Hacienda Motel and did not publicly disclose where she had moved.63 After being cleared by the coroner's jury, she sued Cooke's estate, citing physical injuries and mental anguish suffered as a result of Cooke's attack. Her lawsuit sought US$200,000 in compensatory and punitive damages.63 Barbara Womack countersued Franklin on behalf of the estate, seeking $7,000 in damages to cover Cooke's funeral expenses. Elisa Boyer provided testimony in support of Franklin in the case. In 1967, a jury ruled in favor of Franklin on both counts, awarding her $30,000 in damages.64 Personal life Cooke was married twice.58 His first marriage was to singer-dancer Dolores Elizabeth Milligan Cook,65 who was killed in an auto accident in Fresno, California, in 1959.66 Although he and Dolores were divorced,67 Cooke paid for his ex-wife's funeral expenses.58 Cooke and his second wife, Barbara,68 had three children, including Linda Womack69 and Vincent Cooke (1961 – 1963), who drowned in the family's swimming pool.5870 Cooke also fathered at least two other children out of wedlock.71 Posthumous honors In 1986, Cooke was inducted as a charter member of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.72 In 1987, Cooke was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame.73 In 1999, Cooke was honored with the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award, and in 2004, Rolling Stone ranked him 16th on its list of the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time".7475 In 2008, Cooke was named the fourth "Greatest Singer of All Time" by Rolling Stone.76 In June 2011, the city of Chicago renamed a portion of East 36th Street near Cottage Grove Avenue as the honorary "Sam Cooke Way" to remember the singer near a corner where he hung out and sang as a teenager.77 In 2013 Cooke was inducted into the Rhythm & Blues Music Hall of Fame in Cleveland, Ohio at Cleveland State Univ. The founder of the Rhythm & Blues Music Hall of Fame Museum LaMont Robinson said he was the greatest singer ever to sing. The Rhythm & Blues Music Hall of Fame Museum will be built in Cooke's hometown of Clarksdale, MS. Discography Main article: Sam Cooke discography Songs by Sam Cooke (1957) Encore (1958) Tribute to the Lady (1959) The Wonderful World of Sam Cooke (1960) Cooke's Tour (1960) Hits of the 50's (1960) Swing Low (1961) My Kind of Blues (1961) Twistin' the Night Away (1962) Mr. Soul (1963) Night Beat (1963) Ain't That Good News (1964) Sam Cooke at the Copa (1964) Further reading Dream Boogie: The Triumph of Sam Cooke by Peter Guralnick (2005) ISBN 0-316-37794-5 Our Uncle Sam: The Sam Cooke Story from His Family's Perspective by Erik Greene (2005) ISBN 1-4120-6498-8 You Send Me: The Life and Times of Sam Cooke by Daniel Wolff, S. R. Crain, Clifton White, and G. David Tenenbaum (1995) ISBN 0-688-12403-8 One More River to Cross: The Redemption of Sam Cooke by BG Rhule (2012) ISBN 978-1-4675-2856-6 Notes 1.Jump up ^ "You Send Me" was released as the B-side of Cooke's cover of George Gershwin's "Summertime" 2.Jump up ^ Some sources identify the motel owner's last name as "Card" 3.Jump up ^ Examples include the fact that no money was recovered, despite witness reports that Cooke had had large sums of cash with him earlier in the evening, and the fact that Boyer was soon afterward arrested for prostitution. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Jesus Gave Me Water". Songsofsamcooke.com. 1951-03-01. Retrieved 2013-02-13. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Sam Cooke". Britannica online. Retrieved 2008-09-28. 3.Jump up ^ Janovitz, Bill. "Cupid - Sam Cooke". AllMusic. Retrieved September 5, 2014. 4.Jump up ^ Appiah, Kwame Anthony; Gates, Henry Louis, Jr., eds. (2004). Africana: An A-to-Z Reference of Writers, Musicians, and Artists of the African American Experience. Running Press. p. 146. ISBN 0-7624-2042-1. 5.Jump up ^ DeCurtis, Anthony; Henke, James (1992). The Rolling Stone Illustrated History of Rock & Roll: The Definitive History of the Most Important Artists and their Music. Random House. p. 135. ISBN 0-679-73728-6. 6.Jump up ^ Nite, Norm N. (1992). Rock On Almanac: The First Four Decades of Rock 'n' Roll: A Chronolology. New York, New York: HarperPerennial. pp. 140–142. ISBN 0-06-273157-2. 7.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce. "Sam Cooke: Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved September 2, 2014. 8.Jump up ^ Guralnick, Peter (2005-09-22). "The Man Who Invented Soul". rollingstone.com. Archived from the original on February 6, 2009. Retrieved 2008-08-08. 9.Jump up ^ Guralnick, Peter (2005). Dream Boogie: The Triumph of Sam Cooke. Little, Brown and Company. p. 9. ISBN 0-316-37794-5. 10.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 188,670. 11.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 9-10,17. 12.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 10. 13.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 15. 14.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 22. 15.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 13-14. 16.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 29-31. 17.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 90. 18.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 65-68. 19.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 47. 20.^ Jump up to: a b "Show 17 - The Soul Reformation: More on the evolution of rhythm and blues". Pop Chronicles. Digital.library.unt.edu. 1969-06-22. Retrieved 2010-09-22. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of Number 1 Hits: The Inside Story Behind Every Number One Single on Billboard's Hot 100 from 1955 to the Present. Billboard Books. p. 30. ISBN 0-8230-7677-6. 22.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 171-180. 23.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 167. 24.Jump up ^ Dean, Maury (2003). Rock 'N' Roll Gold Rush: A Singles Un-cyclopedia. Algora Publishing. p. 176. ISBN 0-87586-207-1. 25.^ Jump up to: a b Warner, Jay; Jones, Quincy (2006). On This Day in Black Music History. Hal Leonard Corporation. p. 10. ISBN 0-634-09926-4. 26.Jump up ^ Goodman, Fred (2015). Allen Klein: The Man Who Bailed Out the Beatles, Made the Stones, and Transformed Rock & Roll. Houghton Mifflin Harcourt. p. 40. ISBN 978-0-547-89686-1. 27.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 308, 311, 324. 28.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 338. 29.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 348, 361. 30.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 362. 31.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 404-407. 32.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 460. 33.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 390, 396. 34.Jump up ^ Goodman 2015, pp. 44-46. 35.Jump up ^ Krajicek, David. "The Death of Sam Cooke". CrimeLibrary.com. 36.Jump up ^ "Singer Sam Cooke Shot To Death". Jet. December 24, 1964. pp. 62–63. 37.Jump up ^ Goodman 2015, p. 57. 38.^ Jump up to: a b Wolff, Daniel (1995). You Send Me: The Life and Times of Sam Cooke. New York: William Morrow. ISBN 0-688-12403-8. 39.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 619,628. 40.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 619. 41.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 619, 627. 42.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 616-619. 43.Jump up ^ Krajicek, David. "The Death of Sam Cooke". CrimeLibrary.com. 44.Jump up ^ Krajicek, David. "The Death of Sam Cooke". CrimeLibrary.com. 45.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 643. 46.Jump up ^ United Press International (December 16, 1964). "Shooting of Sam Cooke Held 'Justifiable Homicide'". The New York Times. 47.Jump up ^ Robinson, Louie (December 31, 1964). "Death Shocks Singer's Fans". Jet. pp. 59–64. 48.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 626-629. 49.Jump up ^ Milicia, Joe (December 6, 2005). "Sam Cooke's story told from 'the inside out'—A thorough effort to give him his due". Associated Press. "That he was killed after being scammed by a prostitute just didn't make sense to many people. It's an end that his sister, Agnes Cooke-Hoskins, still discounts. 'My brother was first class all the way. He would not check into a $3-a-night motel; that wasn't his style,' she said while attending a recent tribute to Cooke at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum." 50.Jump up ^ Greene, Erik (2006). Our Uncle Sam: The Sam Cooke Story from His Family's Perspective. Trafford Publishing. ISBN 1-4122-0987-0. 51.Jump up ^ Burke, Solomon. "Interview conducted by Gary James". Classic Bands. "I still think there was some kind of conspiracy ... I've always felt there was some sort of conspiracy there. ... I listened to the reports and I listened to the story of what happened and I can imagine Sam going after his pants. I can imagine Sam going up to the counter and saying 'Hey, somebody just took my pants.' And he's standing there, seeing the woman with his pants. I can imagine him saying "Give me my pants." But I can't imagine him attacking her. He wasn't that type of person to attack somebody. That wasn't his bag. He was a lover, OK. He wasn't a fighter. He wasn't a boxer. You never heard of Sam Cooke beating up his women." 52.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 642-643. 53.Jump up ^ Gordon, Ed (November 16, 2005). "Interview of Peter Guralnick". National Public Radio. "I would say within the community there is not a single person that believes that Sam Cooke died as he is said to have died: killed by a motel owner at a cheap motel in Los Angeles called the Hacienda which he had gone to with a prostitute named Elisa Boyer. I could have filled a hundred pages of the book with an appendix on all the theories about his death. Central tenet of every one of those theories is that this was a case of another proud black man brought down by the white establishment who simply didn't want to see him grow any bigger. I looked into this very carefully. I had access to the private investigators' report, which nobody had seen and which filled in a good many more details. And no evidence has ever been adduced to prove any of these theories." 54.Jump up ^ Hildebrand, Lee. "Elvis biographer Peter Guralnick tackles another music legend: Sam Cooke". San Francisco Bay Guardian. "'In the course of the two (hundred) or three hundred different interviews with different people that I did for the book, there are two (hundred) or three hundred different conspiracy theories,' he said. 'While they were all extremely interesting, and while every one of them reflected a basic truth about prejudice in America in 1964 and the truth of the prejudice that has continued into the present day, none of them came accompanied by any evidence beyond that metaphorical truth.'" 55.Jump up ^ Drozdowski, Ted (March 14–21, 2002). "Soul man, Sam Cooke's fulfilling late period". Boston Phoenix. "It's hard to buy into conspiracy theories, though several swirl around this incident that paint Cooke as the victim of a plot by white supremacists to silence the country's most popular self-empowered black man." 56.Jump up ^ James, Etta; Ritz, David (2003). Rage To Survive: The Etta James Story. Da Capo Press. p. 151. ISBN 0-306-81262-2. 57.Jump up ^ Goodman 2015, pp. 57-58. 58.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Robinson, Louie (February 1965). The Tragic Death of Sam Cooke. Ebony. pp. 92–96. Retrieved 2013-12-21. 59.Jump up ^ Robert Fontenot. "Today in Oldies Music History: December 18". about.com. Retrieved 2015-08-31. 60.Jump up ^ "Crowd at Sam Cooke's Funeral". Corbis Images. Retrieved 2015-08-31. 61.Jump up ^ "Sam Cooke (1931 - 1964) - Find A Grave Memorial". www.findagrave.com. Retrieved 2015-12-24. 62.Jump up ^ "Sam Cooke's Swan Song of Protest". npr.org. Retrieved 2008-08-08. 63.^ Jump up to: a b "Cooke's killer sues his estate". Washington Afro-American. April 6, 1965. p. 1. 64.Jump up ^ "Will Sam Cooke's widow appeal?". The Afro-American. June 10, 1967. p. 10. 65.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 101,105. 66.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 282. 67.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 243. 68.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 303. 69.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, p. 102. 70.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 412,499-500. 71.Jump up ^ Guralnick 2005, pp. 217,229,381,389. 72.Jump up ^ "Sam Cooke". rockhall.com. Retrieved 2008-08-08. 73.Jump up ^ "Sam Cooke Biography". Songwriters Hall of Fame. 2015. Retrieved February 21, 2015. 74.Jump up ^ "The Immortals: The First Fifty". Rolling Stone (Issue 946). Rolling Stone. April 15, 2004. 75.Jump up ^ "Sam Cooke". Rolling Stone. 76.Jump up ^ "100 Greatest Singers of All Time". Rolling Stone (Issue 1066). Rolling Stone. November 27, 2008. 77.Jump up ^ "Chicago Honors Sam Cooke With His Own Street". News One. 2011-06-20. Retrieved 2012-02-10. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Sam Cooke. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Sam Cooke Sam Cooke at the Internet Movie Database Sam Cooke at AllMusic Sam Cooke discography at MusicBrainz Sam Cooke discography at Discogs SongsofSamCooke.com Sam Cooke (ABKCO Homepage) Rosco Gordon interview at the Wayback Machine (archived November 14, 2007) History of Rock and Roll: Sam Cooke Sam Cooke in the Encyclopedia of Gratitude "Black Elvis" by The Village Voice Sam Cooke at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Sam Cooke at Find a Grave Category:Sam Cooke Category:1931 births Category:1964 deaths Category:20th-century American singers Category:African-American male singers Category:Activists for African-American civil rights Category:American gospel singers Category:American male singers Category:American soul musicians Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale) Category:Death conspiracy theories Category:Deaths by firearm in California Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:People from Clarksdale, Mississippi Category:Specialty Records artists Category:Keen Records artists Category:RCA Victor artists Category:Race-related controversies in the United States Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Singers from Chicago, Illinois Category:Singers from Mississippi Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees